greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fantasie
Fantasie 'ist die dritte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith träumt gerade von einer Nacht mit Finn und Derek, als sie von George geweckt wird. Er bittet sie, Callie rauszuschmeißen, die seit einer Woche bei ihnen wohnt. Unterdessen bietet Mark Addison an, für eine Weile hierzubleiben, während Cristina mit ansehen muss, wie Burke sich hängen lässt. Izzie hat beschlossen, mit zur Klinik zu fahren, um mit Dr. Webber über den Wiedereinstieg zu sprechen, bleibt jedoch zunächst vor der Tür stehen. Drinnen setzt sich Bailey stark für Izzie ein. Noch vor Arbeitsbeginn bringt Derek Meredith Kaffee und lädt sie zum Abendessen ein. Nur kurze Zeit später erhält sie auch eine Einladung von Finn. Sie verabreden sich zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Alex behandelt die kleine Meghan, die einige schwere Wunden am Körper hat. Er verdächtigt ihre Pflegeeltern, sie zu misshandeln, während Meghan behauptet, keinerlei Schmerzen zu haben. Sie hat sich eine ältere Wunde selbst mit einem Tacker verschlossen und demonstriert Alex ihre "Superkräfte" (wie sie selbst sagt), indem sie die Klammern selbst ohne Schmerzen entfernt. Derek und Cristina behandeln einen Mann, der an ständigen Krampfanfällen leidet, während George und Callie zusammenarbeiten. Sie bereiten einen alternden Triathleten für eine Operation vor. George bemerkt, dass der Mann bereits seine vierte Operation in zwei Jahren erhält. Addison hat einen Anruf von Mark bekommen – er hat seinen Flug verpasst. Er bittet sie, mit ihm zurück nach New York zu kommen, sie lehnt jedoch ab. Izzie steht noch immer vor dem Krankenhaus, während Alex von Meghan erfährt, dass sie sich mit einem Baseball-Schläger hat schlagen lassen. Cristina, George und Alex beobachten das Date zwischen Meredith und Finn, als Derek hinzukommt. Zunächst gibt Derek vor, die beiden zu ignorieren, dann bietet er Meredith jedoch an, bei einer Operation zu assistieren. Meredith kann nicht nein sagen. Cristina sieht Burke im Büro von Dr. Webber und freut sich, dass er endlich sein Leben in die Hand nimmt. Von Derek erfährt sie während der OP jedoch, dass er sich hat beurlauben lassen. Unterdessen bringt Alex die kleine Meghan zum CT. Dieses zeigt massive innere Blutungen. Man zieht Addison zu Rate. George spricht mit Izzie, die noch immer vor dem Krankenhaus steht. Sie will erst hinein gehen, wenn sie nicht mehr ständig an ihr Hochzeitskleid denken muss. Bailey und Addison erklären den Pflegeeltern von Meghan, dass ihre Tochter an einer seltenen genetischen Erkrankung leidet, die sie keine Schmerzen empfinden lässt. Sie müssen sie sofort operieren, um die inneren Blutungen zu stoppen. Meghan jedoch ist plötzlich verschwunden. George hat erfahren, dass der Triathlet sich im Herbst einer weiteren Operation unterziehen will und kann ihn überzeugen, die jetzige Operation abzusagen. Das wiederum stört vor allem Callie, die George sofort zur Rede stellt. Dabei wirft George ihr auch vor, ohne sein Einverständnis eingezogen zu sein. Das gesamte Team von Bailey sucht nach Meghan. Alex findet sie schließlich und kann sie überzeugen, die Operation durchführen zu lassen. Man kann die Blutungen stoppen – Meghan muss jedoch von nun an überwacht werden, damit sie sich nicht wieder verletzt. Am Abend trifft sich Meredith mit Derek zum Dinner. Als die beiden nach Hause kommen, wartet Finn bereits auf die beiden, um Dereks Date ebenso zu stören, wie Derek es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Meredith wird wütend und verlangt von beiden, sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie will erst wieder mit beiden sprechen, wenn sie wissen, wie man sich bei einem Date verhält. Unterdessen checken Addison, Callie, Webber und Mark in das gleiche Hotel ein. Cristina hat Hähnchen besorgt, an denen Burke üben soll. Alex bringt Izzie nach Hause, die den ganzen Tag vor der Klinik verbracht hat. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Abigail Breslin als Megan Clover * Jack Conley als Jasper Hovey * Gabriel Casseus als Taylor Tressel * Lanai Chapman als Lianne Tressel * Stephanie Erb als Mrs. Gantry Co-Stars * Kevin Will als Len Gantry * Linda Eve Miller als OP-Schwester * Daniel Tatar als Angestellter #1 * Julie Granata als Angestellte #2 Uncredited * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'Idlewild Blues von OutKast *'Take What You Take '''von ''Lily Allen *'Dirty Mind '''von ''The Pipettes *'Step It Up '''von ''The Bamboos *'Ballad of a Bitter End '''von ''The Poems *'Can't Get It Right Today' von Joe Purdy Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Sometimes a Fantasy ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Billy Joel. Trivia * Ab dieser Episode gehört Eric Dane zum Main Cast. * Fehler: Als Bailey Webber überzeugen will, Izzie wieder ins Programm zu nehmen, sagt sie, dass Izzie keine Straftat begangen hat. Das ist nicht richtig, weil es sehr wohl eine Straftat darstellt, den Zustand eines Patienten absichtlich zu verschlechtern, um einem anderen Patienten das Herz zu stehlen. Intro Wenn Chirurgen träumen, träumen sie normalerweise von verrückten, unmöglichen Operationen. Jemand kollabiert in einem Restaurant, schneiden ihn mit den Buttermesser auf und ersetzten eine Klappe mit einer ausgehöhlten Karotte. Aber ab und zu schleichen sich da auch andere Fantasien hinein. Die meisten unserer Fantasien verschwinden, wenn wir aufwachen und werden in die hintersten Gehirnwindungen verbannt. Doch manchmal sind wir ganz sicher: Wenn wir uns nur große Mühe geben, können wir den Traum leben. Outro Fantasien sind ganz einfach: Genuss ist gut - und doppelt so viel Genuss ist besser. Schmerz ist schlecht - und kein Schmerz ist immer besser. Aber die Realität ist anders. Die Realität ist, dass Schmerz existiert, um uns etwas zu sagen. Wir können nur ein gewisses Maß an Genuss ertragen, ohne Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen. Vielleicht ist das gut so. Vielleicht sollen gewisse Fantasien einzig und allein in unseren Träumen existieren. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode